Generally, graphical analysis, simulation, and execution methods are used in modeling, design, analysis, and synthesis of engineered systems. Some of these methods provide a visual representation of a model, such as a block diagram. The visual representation provides a convenient interpretation of model components and structure. The visual representation also provides a quick intuitive notion of system behavior because the visual representation provides a high level perspective of the system without giving the details of every single step. The components of a block diagram also can capture the mathematical representation of the actual system being modeled, such as a feedback loop.
Various classes of graphical models describe computations that can be performed on computational hardware, such as a computer, microcontroller, FPGA, and custom hardware. Classes of such graphical models include time-based block diagrams such as those found within Simulink® from The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., state-based and flow diagrams, such as those found within Stateflow® from The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., data-flow diagrams, circuit diagrams, and software diagrams, such as those found in the Unified Modeling Language (UML). A common characteristic among these various forms of graphical models is that they define semantics on how to execute the diagram.
Graphical modeling environments, such as the technical computing environment of MATLAB® from the MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., can provide a “model-based design” approach to designing an implementation. The term “model-based design” is used to refer to a graphical model acting as a design. A model-based design may be used as a design specification for an implementation, such as an implementation of an algorithm in hardware circuitry or the implementation of code to run on a computer. A graphical block diagram modeling environment can produce designs in graphical block diagram form to specify computations that can be performed on computational hardware such as a general purpose processor, microcontroller, DSP, FPGA, PLD, or ASIC. That is, a model-based design is well suited for use as a design specification, for the model-based design can drive the building process of an implementation of the design. For instance, the model-based design can act as a specification from which to automatically generate code from a graphical model in a graphical modeling environment.
Comparing responses of models after variations have been made is a common task in model based design. However, existing systems are very limited in the type of responses that can be automatically recorded and compared. Typically, a response of a model configured to use floating point and a response of the same model configured to use fixed point can be automatically recorded and easily compared. Other types of comparison of responses are not automated and a user needs to manually record the responses and compare them. Additionally, a user cannot change or customize how the systems determine what type of responses should be recorded and archived.